Artemis
Greek Mythology In Greek myth, '''Artemis' was Apollo's twin sister and the daughter of Zeus and the Titan Leto. She was also one of the most prominent goddesses of Olympus. She is a virgin goddess who attends to the wilderness, its animals, and its hunters. Artemis has a large family, members including Ares and Athena as her half-siblings. In Rome, she was worshiped as Diana. In God of War series Wager of the Gods Artemis first appeared in God of War Comics, in the period before Kratos became the Ghost of Sparta. She is seen amongst the Gods, who have challenged each other in a game. Each of the Gods chose a Champion and sent him to reach Spire of Asclepius. Artemis' Champion was Pothia. However, Pothia was slain by Kratos, thus removing any chances of Artemis winning. God of War In God of War, Artemis appears to Kratos shortly after he enters Pandora's Temple. She then gives him the Blade of Artemis (a powerful blade she used to slay a Titan) to aid him in his quest to defeat Ares. God of War: Betrayal While Artemis herself is never seen nor mentioned in God of War: Betrayal, her sword is still in the possession of Kratos, who uses it against his earthly enemies during his godhood. God of War: Ascension While not seen nor shown, Artemis' and her twin brother Apollo's birthplace, the Island of Delos, is shown in the game. Gallery Artemis.JPG Artemis.jpg Artemis.png Artemis_God_of_War_01.png Artemis Sphinx Ascension - Andy Park.jpg|Concept Art: Artemis in Multiplayer (Cut Content) Artemis Sphinx Ascension 3 - Andy Park.jpg Artemis Sphinx Ascension 4- Andy Park.jpg Artemis Sphinx Ascension 5 - Andy Park.jpg Artemis Multiplayer Ascension - Andy Park.jpg Artemis and Soldier in Multiplayer - God of War Ascension.jpg Trivia *Artemis is the only God from God of War that didn't appear in God of War III. It is unknown what happens to Artemis after the Second Titanomachy. It is likely that she, like many of the other Gods, have become estranged from Olympus due to "petty grievances" and were possibly killed during the war or by the Gods of Olympus for not joining them. As Apollo is her twin brother, it is likely he sided with his sister, which would explain his absence too. *For an unexplained reason, she has little horns on her head, similar to demons or goats.These, however, may be small goat horns, this would make sense as Artemis has a great deal to do with animals and hunting, or perhaps, they act as some kind of helmet. *In Homer's Iliad, Artemis is revealed to have several other names. *It is clearly unknown if she is infected by the Evils from Pandora's Box, though it could have been that she is one of the lesser goddesses that weren't affected was but like Poseidon she might have been resistant to the evils though still corrupted and possibly killed during the war. *Todd Papy revealed that he planned to make Artemis a playable character in God of War: Ascension. He further stated that the character would have the body of a Sphinx (The head and torso of a human and lower body of a lioness). She was more likely to be appear in the multiplayer. However, he gave up the idea for reasons unknown. Only concept art exists of this idea. *Artemis is mentioned in the Bible more than the other Greek gods such as Zeus and Hermes. Related Pages *Gods *Blade of Artemis Category:Characters Category:God of War Category:Gods Category:God of War (Comics) Category:Allies Category:God of War Series Category:God of War Collection Category:God of War:Saga Collection Category:Living Characters Category:Goddess